Polished
by FranktheSheep
Summary: Kurt discovers one of Blaine's not-so-secret quirks. R&R if you get the chance!


Sometimes you could forget that Blaine Anderson was gay. Kurt knew that hidden behind the polyester Dalton uniform and the love of football, Blaine could be as flamboyant as the next guy. Not that Kurt need reassurance that his boyfriend was batting for his team. The problem was, sometimes other people did. Blaine would get phone numbers on napkins from girls every damn time they went to Breadsticks, and frankly Kurt wished they would get a clue. Or, at least, see the clue.

Kurt first noticed the sparkle the first day he transferred to Dalton. Blaine had pointed to something on Kurt's schedule, and his nails caught the light in a way that was defiantly not natural.

Ok, he remembered thinking, so Blaine buffs his nails. But Blaine didn't, Kurt discovered. He would catch Blaine picking at the clear coat of nail polish under his desk, or would see it flake off a bit on the sides. The clear coat was an interesting little secret, Kurt decided, and filled it away in his brain under "Things That Make Blaine Anderson Adorable."

He did not expect Blaine to get more adventurous with his manicure. The clear got slightly blue, and then green, white with sparkles, and navy. Blaine didn't wear the polish every day, and Dalton didn't exactly have a _rule _against nail polish, so no one said anything, not even Kurt. But that didn't mean Kurt was surprised when he walked in on his boyfriend, tiny brush in hand, gently coating his nails with silver paint.

"Oh, Kurt! You're early and I'm caught...Whatever should I do?" Blaine said,Brown eyes and big smile greeting his boyfriend.

"Oh, gee wilikers, I had no idea." Kurt matched his tone, playful, and flopped down next to Blaine on his bed. Blaine lifted an eyebrow and scooted closer to Kurt, " Hmm, So I take it you knew."

"Word of advice, Blaine, if you want to hid something, I would suggest not putting it in plain sight," Kurt chuckled," Honestly, it's not that big of a deal." Blaine smiled, blowing on the polish to make it dry faster. "I know some people that disagree, but thank you, I wouldn't have pegged you for one to come down on fabulousity."

"Well, its nice to see that you at least TRY to match my degree of style." Kurt fake huffed, tossing his scarf over his shoulder. Blaine chuckled quietly, and, when determined his nails were dry enough, reached forward and kissed Kurt hello.

When the two parted for air, Kurt took Blaine's unpainted right hand, and the little blue bottle. Kurt was an excellent hand holder, and Blaine surrendered his dominate hand easily. "So why nail polish" Kurt began, "There are tons of other ways to express the need for sparkles." Blaine paused, watch as Kurt (rather skillfully) moved the brush in three strokes over each nail.

Blaine had been quiet for a good 40 seconds before kurt peered at him through his eyelashes. "Oh! Right, so, three major reasons. One, it's cheap, Two I can wear it to Dalton, and three, I used it to rebel in middle school." Blaine chucked, finishing Blaine's pinky.

"Oh, did you? How so? Wear it with back fingerless gloves and a leather jacket?" He asked. "No, actually," Blaine leaned forward,"It was pink. But, uh, when I was little my sister used to paint my nails. I don't know, she liked it, and I liked it, you know. She used to have me pick a color when I was sad. And then, one day, I had some, I don;t know, pink on and my dad got mad. He smashed the bottle on the floor, I cried, my sister yelled, it was a whole big thing. I didn't wear it again for a really, really long time. Sorry. I'm rambling."

Blaine looked down, both hands drying, Kurt listening."No, you're not. I think it's cool. Plus, you're doing a very good job of matching your shirt." Kurt said, and then leaned in for the second kiss of the 5th date. "I'm glad you think so." Blaine chuckled and Kurt placed the bottle on the desk top. "You know," Blaine continued, "I could do yours... if you wanted..." Kurt laughed, and laid back on the bed.

"Do you have anything with rainbow sparkles?"


End file.
